Amon The Cat
by UltimatePanda
Summary: Amon wakes up, feeling quite... different. Crackfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I swear! I wrote this while sober!

* * *

The last thing he remembered before passing out was the Avatar taking him into her arms. It was now several hours later, and he awoke with a start, and it was like waking up after a really bad hangover. Not that Amon divulged himself to many alcoholic drinks to the point of drunkenness.

Stirring softly, he stretched his limbs upon the soft mattress beneath him, and he shut his mouth immediately when he heard himself purr loudly. He tasted hair in his tongue, and instantly he began to cough… a hard lump now forming in his throat.

"Amon-kitty! You're awake!"

The Avatar ran up to him, picking him up and taking him into her arms. At this, he ceased his coughing, staring up at the girl in alarm. This couldn't be happening. Surely, this was all just a dream? There was no possible way to go to sleep one day, and then wake up the next day as a cat? Did he miss something?

"Aww, Amon. You have a hair ball? Oh, I'll help you with that!" She crooned into his ear, and then dropping him off the mattress before retreating from the room.

Now was his chance!

He looked everywhere for an escape! The door was wide open! The stupid Avatar left the door wide open! And then his eye caught something immediately as he broke into a run.

A mouse!

He chased after it, and when it didn't move, he caught it betwixt his paws and gnawed at it. When it squeaked loudly into his mouth, he spat it out, staring at it in wonder. That was odd. Usually mice never made such a sound after being bitten. Not that he had ever bitten mice before, but he knew they would never make noise…

"Amon! You found your new rubber mouse! I knew you would like it!" The Avatar shouted at him, taking him in her arms again, and then shoving a nasty tasting tablet into his mouth.

"You will have to eat that to get rid of the nasty hairballs!" She spoke in that same babying voice again, rubbing behind his ears as he chewed on the tablet. His eyes lidded at this, purring softly against her shoulder as she continued to scratch behind his ears.

"My sweet, Amon. I wish I had this idea a lot sooner. Turning you into a cat was probably the best thing to do to end the war."

_The End._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I might starting adding more to this (When I can) because it makes me laugh, and I have all these ideas omg. Sorry. So sorry.

* * *

Two months.

Two months since he was mysteriously transformed into a cat by the Avatar herself. He wasn't sure how she pulled it off, or if there was a way to reverse it, but he was quite satisfied, curled upon her soft mattress.

At first, he thought of many ways of escaping, to find a way to reverse the curse and return to his army, but when the Avatar began to spoil him rotten, he remained by her side. She was just his servant woman, nothing more. What more could he want?

A rough calloused hand pushed him away, and he hissed at the offending gesture, and he rolled his eyes when he realized who it was. Of course, it was that Firebender fellow, whom he hated with a fiery passion. He glared at him ferally as he pressed the Avatar upon the mattress, his fingers digging into the hem of her shirt.

"M-Mako, I don't think we should be doing this. AmonKitty is looking at us." She whispered to him, eyes narrowing.

"Pfft, who cares. Let him watch, I don't care." He grunted, kissing her sloppily. Amon stared at him in disgust. Couldn't even kiss the Avatar properly. Had he been the one doing the deed, he would be gentle, take his time to explore-

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Kissing the Avatar? It was probably being a cat that was messing with his thoughts.

The firebender was relentless against her, shoving her legs apart as he shoved his pants down to his knees, the Avatar's face contorting with confusion and revulsion?

Amon had quite enough of this. Anger and something akin to jealousy bubbled deep within him, and then he lunged at the firebender, his claws drawn out as he swiped them across his face. He watched with too much satisfaction as the firebender hissed loudly, toppling himself off of the Avatar as he held his hand against the long jagged lines he had marred against his cheek.

"I'm not sure why you kept that _thing!"_ He shouted at her pulling up his pants. The Avatar stared up at him transfixed, and when she didn't say anything, he shouted at the cat and left her bedroom, mumbling something about demon cats.

When he was finally gone, The Avatar sighed heavily, and picked up Amon in her arms, rubbing behind his ears. His sweet spot.

"Thank you, Amon. You sort of saved me from an awkward situation."

He purred against her hand. _Any time, Avatar. Any time._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Needed more crackfic to help me deal with Amorra feels and help fight insomnia as well. Hmm yes. :)

* * *

Even with his heightened feline senses, he didn't see, or hear him sneak into her bedroom.

He was curled up on her bed when suddenly, he was picked up from the bed roughly, and the fire bender scum was glaring at him with vehemence.

"You took her bending away! You nearly killed me! Nearly killed a lot of people! I don't understand why she would want to keep you by her side!" He spat at the kitten. He then proceeded to ring him out, shaking him violently in his arms, and all Amon could do was lash out at him with his claws. It didn't stop him from shaking him, and he was beginning to feel faint as he continued to rattle him violently.

He could literally feel his head splitting in two, and his ears were ringing loudly. That bastard was going to kill him, and he was going to get away with it too. He wasn't going to allow it.

He let out a string of curses, and to his surprise… he could hear himself? Could hear his own voice as the scumbag fire bender shook him. He-He spoke? He could talk? At this, Mako seized the shaking immediately, and the fire benders face blanched of all color. He dropped the cat to the floor, and he began to back away from him slowly.

He couldn't help himself.

He had to do it.

For old times sake.

Because old habits just never seem to die.

And he was having too much fun, watching the fire bender literally piss his pants. He decided to egg him on.

"This is your leader, Amon." He hissed, slowly crawling to the paled face fire bender. "Prepare to be equalized."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A little fluff in this chapter with a little humor thrown in.

* * *

She cradled the kitten in her arms, and he snuggled closer to her. He finds comfort in her arms, and he wasn't afraid to accept it… After being in denial about it so long. He had awoke with a start that morning, and everything around him was distorted, and not the usual black and white that he had gotten used to over the past few weeks. He could finally see. In color, and he wondered if it was because of the fire benders doing the day before. He had paddled across the floor clumsily, and then threw up at Korra's feet. She reacted immediately, and took him to the vet as soon as possible.

It had been a mild concussion from all the shaking, and he had to stay overnight. Korra wanted to heal the poor kitten herself, but she had never healed an animal before, and she best left it for the professionals instead. So she remained by him the entire night, and he curled up beside her as the sunlight peeked into the window. He could still see in color. Could see the Avatar's clear blue eyes peering down at him in worry.

"How're you feeling?"

"A lot better. Thank you, Avatar."

"That… that still freaks me out, Amon." She said, rather sheepishly. She still wasn't sure how he was able to talk. Perhaps the transformation was beginning to backfire?

"And pray tell, what would that be, young Avatar?"

"You. Talking."

"You've seen me talk before, have you not?"

"Yeah. But not as a cat."

He laughs at this, but it only comes out as a loud meow. Korra laughs at this, and his whiskers shake at this.

"Very funny, Avatar." He hissed, the hairs in his back standing on end. She still laughs at him however because he looks extremely miffed as he returned to his previous position.


	5. Bonus Chapter

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed and I wish I could reply to all of you at once, but that would mean hours and hours to do. So what better way than to write yet another chapter. You'll notice that this one's shorter than the other's, and for certain reasons of course. It's a bonus chapter if you want to call it that. My writing is not bonus material. *Snorts* Anyways, just wanted to thank you all!

* * *

"I am not letting you do this to me Avatar!"

"Amon, stay still! You're scratching me!"

"And I will continue unless you put me down! Now do as I say!"

"Never!"

"Avatar! I am warning you! Put me down this instant!"

"You are going to cooperate, and that is final!"

"We'll just see… who the triumphant one will be… in this one!"

"Stop being so difficult, Amon! Just… Hold still!"

A loud hiss tore past Amon as she placed the cat into the tub filled half to the brim with lukewarm water. Amon hissed and scratched at her arms as she resumed to lather him up with a fruity scented shampoo especially made for kittens.

"You will pay for this dearly, Avatar! You hear me! Mark my words!"


End file.
